


She Could Kill You with a Wink of Her Eye

by howeverlongs



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeverlongs/pseuds/howeverlongs
Summary: Everyone has a crush, it can be a wonderful thing or a big pain in your ass.But, what happens when your college's crush, who by the way was your enemy number one, a total asshole and also the best hook up experience ever, appear at your work asking for a partnership in a very big mafia case? Well, I would have tell him "make sure the door doesn't hit you in your way back to hell, Satan", but my partner and friend, thought it would be great for our law firm.So here I'm, working with the devil, nothing can go worst than this, right?





	She Could Kill You with a Wink of Her Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentalrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/gifts).



  
  
  


"Are all your siblings as narcissist as you?"

"No, I'm actually the antisocial one, the battle for the narcissist title is between Kol and Elijah"


End file.
